Love and Hate Are Not Far
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a Twinleafshipping Story based in Platinum game. Post-League.


Intros (For Disclaimer):

David the writer: Here is a Twinleafshipping fan-fiction based in the platinum game. Hikari is the Sinnoh Champion. Jun is her rival and best friend.  
Hikari: What the heck? Cool, I'm champion.  
Jun: I'm just the rival and best friend. (Sighs) Wait that means I'm best friend of the champion and soon to be her lover.  
Hikari: Is that right?  
David the writer: Yep.  
Hikari: (Screams) Oh, yes.  
Jun: What the heck?  
David the writer: Jun, do the disclaimer.  
Jun: tAll3Shyguy Skull Land Doesn't own me, Hikari, Maylene, or Pokemon. He does own a Pokemon Platinum game.  
David the writer: Thank you. The Background song is So Cold which is © Breaking Benjamin. Now on with the story.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Love and Hate Are Not Too Far

Hikari was walking around Sinnoh with her national pokedex. She has run into a lot of Pokemon during her travels around Sinnoh with this new pokedex. Then she saw one she wanted to catch. It was really rare in the Sinnoh region. It was a cute little torchic. She sent out her Vaporeon. She told it to use Bubble Beam on it. The torchic used Scratch. Hikari threw a pokeball at it. It was caught. Jun saw the whole thing from the bushes. Hikari says "You can come out, Jun." He blushes and comes out to say "How long did you know I was following you?" Hikari says "The Whole time. Why are you following me?" He gasps and then blushes. Hikari sees this blush and says "You're not planning on making a move on your best friend, are you? I mean it's been 6 years since we became trainers and you waited this long." Jun blushes some more and says "Actually yes." Hikari blushes and thinks "Yeah right, Jun." Then she sees him leaning in toward her mouth. Then he actually does it. He kisses her. She can't believe it. Then she can't help but kiss back. Then she pulls away and smacks him.

Jun says "What was that for?" Hikari looked at him angrily and says "You just want to the champion's boyfriend, don't you?" Jun says "No! I really do love you." Hikari yells "Then meet me at my villa whenever you feel like it but it's got to be today! I'll be there for the rest of the day! I want some more proof!" She walks off. Jun yells, while she's walking off, "Alright I will!" This time, he wants to win her heart and he couldn't think of a better way to do that then coming at 6 o'clock p.m. and kissing her on her bed in her villa.

At 5:30 p.m., Hikari was getting impatient. Then Maylene (Don't know her Japanese name) walked in. Maylene says "Hey, Hikari. What's up?" Hikari says "Nothing much. Just waiting for Jun to show up. Today he was randomly following me. Then he came up and kissed me when I told him to come out. This was at noon. I told that I would wait here for him to come and prove he loves me. He still hasn't showed up yet." Hikari was sitting on her bed while saying that. Maylene says "So he finally admits to you and you don't believe him. How typical of you." Hikari says "What's that suppose to mean?" Maylene says "Hikari, Jun told me he loves you and, if I know him, he probably come at prove he does at six o'clock p.m. by kissing you on your bed in here." Hikari says "You Sure?" Maylene says "Yes I am. Oh, and look at the time. It's 5:50 p.m. so I'll see you later." She started towards Veilstone city. She had a long way to go in 2 hours.

At Six o'clock p.m., Jun walked in the door. Hikari says "Well, hello there, So-called lover boy." He then took a few steps toward her. She backed onto her bed he climbed on and got on top of her. He slid both of their shoes off. Then he started to move in for a kiss. Hikari says "What the heck…" She was going to say more but she got interrupted by the kiss to the mouth. Jun kissed her on the mouth until she finally opened up and let him in. He went in and their tongues met. Hikari just couldn't believe it. Here they were French-kissing and Jun hadn't back off one bit. Then Jun pulled off her scarf and started undoing her jacket. He wanted to see what was under that jacket and it was a dress, not too hot at that. Jun then took off the dress and then started kissing her neck. Hikari screamed "Jun, you really do love me. I can't believe it but it's true. I love you, Jun." She took off his scarf and then his sweater. She kissed his neck and then his shoulder. She then moved her hands to the pants and took the pants off. Jun says "Hikari, what are you doing?" Hikari says "Take off my bra. Lick my breasts." Jun did as she said and he was enjoying it. Hikari took off his underwear. He stopped licking and then she started sucking on his penis. Jun screams "Oh, Hikari." She then removed her own Underwear and says " Fuck me, Jun. I love you so much that I want you to fuck me." Jun says "Then lay down flat. By the way, it might hurt a little at first." He went into her and she scream "That hurts but I still want more." So he fucked her harder and faster. He sent his juice into her. They fall asleep in the bed.

The next morning, Jun says "Oh my god. I didn't just fuck Hikari. I did it to prove I love her. I really do love her." Hikari says "Yes, You do." _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

David the writer: That's the end of that story.  
Hikari: Did Jun and I just…?  
Jun: I say we did.  
Hikari: (faints) Oh my god. We were 16 in that fan-fiction.  
Jun: I know but I think it was worth it.  
Hikari: You do?  
Jun: Yes, because that how I love you.  
David the writer: That means a lot. Goodbye everyone.


End file.
